


Not the Kid From Your Memory

by thefourhorsemen



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourhorsemen/pseuds/thefourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack understands that being the youngest of The Horsemen means he has to work hard to prove himself. But with Daniel always putting him down and treating him like a kid, Jack just wants to prove himself. And he does in the grandest way, putting his life on the line.</p><p>Featuring: hurt!jack, mother!henley, asshole/sorry!daniel, and comic!merritt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Kid From Your Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around the beginning of the movie, before all of the big heists, they're still just street magicians getting to know each other.

“C'mon kid, pick up the slack!” a voice, obviously Daniel's, called from behind Jack as he hefted up another heavy box from the doorway of the Four Horsemen's new apartment.

Jack grunted under the weight of the box, biting his lip hard as he stumbled forward into the kitchen before letting the box drop onto the table with a loud thud.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, wiping at his sweaty brow.

“Jack, c'mon, get the rest of these boxes so we can get settled!” Daniel yelled again and Jack had to take a deep breath to keep from throwing a card straight into his eye.

“I'm coming!” he shouted and with a final sigh, trotted down the stairs to finish bringing their things into the apartment. He froze at the door though, peeking into the living room at a suspicious shadow figure.

“Are you kidding me?” he murmured, taking in the sight of Merritt sprawled out, hat tipped over his face, sound asleep.

With an indignant huff, Jack rushed down the stairs, feet thundering loudly.

“Daniel!” he hissed, rushing down the hall, seeing the man leaning up against the wall of the complex, talking with Henley. He turned at the sound of Jack's voice.

“What the hell, man? Merritt's passed out on the couch and you guys aren't even helping carry this shit, which is all yours anyway!”

Daniel cocked a curious brow, while Henley bit her lip, looking between the two of them before quietly excusing herself and cautiously walking back up the stairs, casting a few looks back at the pair.

Daniel nodded to her and pushed himself up off the wall with a condescending sigh. “Look kid,” he began slowly and Jack looked at him hard, tired and sweaty and annoyed.

“I know it sucks and all, but you're the youngest. You're a rookie. It's like high school sports, except I pride myself on bathing and Merritt isn't on steroids... Or I hope not, anyway,” Daniel rambled, using his warped humor to try and change the subject. But Jack wasn't fooled. He fixed Daniel with an unimpressed look and waited for the point.

“The freshman do the dirty work, that's just how it goes. And we're not the freshman in this case,” he finished, and Jack's brows furrowed.

“We've been doing this awhile, and you're the new kid. We're going to have your back, we're a team, but you have to work your way up. Does that make sense?” He asked and Jack's blood was running hot. Before he met Daniel, he had idolized the street magician. He found him charming and talented and loved his shows and stage presence. Never did he imagine he would want to punch him in the face, but here he was now.

There were a million things Jack could say. “Fuck you.” was a big option. “Well I was picked for this too, you're no better than me, you selfish ass.” was a close contender. But mostly, Jack just wanted to ask “What the hell do I have to do to be one of you?”

“Yeah, I get it,” was what came out instead and with his fists clenched tight, Jack spun on his heel and hefted up one of the boxes with a new found strength, probably the adrenaline rush that came with the anger Daniel provoked in him. 

He marched up the stairs, not sparing a glance back and ignored Henley when she quietly said his name from the entry way of the apartment. 

“Jack,” she repeated again, eyes soft as she reached out a hand. Jack just shook his head, setting the box down with the rest of the pile.

“I get it,” he told her and scuffed a foot on the floor. Henley looked at him sadly, opening her mouth again but Jack just turned. 

“I have to get the rest of these,” he said and refused to make eye contact with the woman, head down as he went to retrieve the last of the boxes, gratefully noticing Daniel had vanished from his spot in the hall.

As he hefted up box after box of belongings that didn't even belong to him, Jack felt the dire need to prove himself. He'd show them, the three other magicians that clearly thought of him as just as a kid. He was more than a street magician who could slide off a watch without someone noticing. He was more than just a mule to carry their luggage.

Rolling up his sleeves, Jack vowed at that moment, as he sat the final box down, sweat dripping and arms aching, he would prove himself to them as more than just the kid they saw him as.

\- - - 

Two weeks later, Jack was still working on his plan. After the initial anger and hurt wore off, mostly because of Henley walking into his room, all wide eyes and sheepish grins, he realized he just had to show them he was capable.

He started stepping up in small ways; Cleaning Henley's dirty gloves when she didn't ask, snatching a hat for Merritt from a small souvenir booth on Third Street, handing Daniel his coffee in the morning, freshly brewed.

He could tell the trio was suspicious, Daniel especially, from the way he was leering over his coffee mug, but he simply cast them small grins and shrugged when they asked. Merritt didn't seem to mind, he was pretty fond of Jack already, and Jack knew that. Henley just kept a careful gaze on him and Daniel, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It happened on a quiet day. Jack woke up early and took a run around the block, coming back energized and ready. He flipped on the coffee maker, leaving a cup for Daniel to the side, brewing the strange Brazilian coffee Daniel loved that they had to search for all over town, while humming under his breath. Daniel and Merritt entered the kitchen, the latter bidding Jack a quiet good morning while the other simply sat down at the counter in silence. Jack turned and place the cup of coffee in front of Daniel, who gripped it far too tight, and tossed Merritt the loaf of bread from the cabinet.

Henley stumbled in a moment later, sporting an oversized Yankees shirt and skewed glasses, patting Jack's back gently as he handed her a cup of her own, knowing she needed it.

It was all too dramatic, really, so typically Daniel Atlas. The mug hit the table hard, coffee spilling over from the impact of Daniel throwing it down. Merritt looked up from the toaster, brows high and Henley whipped around, eyes narrowed.

“What the fuck is this?!” Daniel shouted, far too loud for the small flat. Jack, to his credit, kept his expression mostly blank, looking only a bit shocked.

“Atlas, come on,” Merritt warned from his position at the toaster, but Daniel wasn't having it.

“No, come on, man, what the hell is this? You're playing the fucking pathetic domestic housewife! And why? Because I called you a kid and said you had to earn your place?” Daniel was raving now, standing up and pointing a finger at Jack.

“You don't earn your place by making coffee in the morning and kissing all of our asses. You earn it by being a part of the team, doing your business and your tricks, helping us out when we need it and listening to what we tell you!”

“You wanted to play with the big boys and now you are! This is part of it, doing tough shit and learning the ropes. Give up on this housewife shit or whatever game you're playing and come to terms with the fact that you will always be just the kid!” Daniel's finger was trembling with pent up anger while Merritt and Henley stared in disbelief.

Jack's face was unreadable and without a single word, he turned, grabbing his bag and heading out the door, feet pounding on the stairs of the hall. 

Henley shot Daniel a harsh look and took off after the boy. “Jack!” she called, flinging open the door and rushing after him. “Jack, hey!”

But he was gone. Staring sadly at the bottom of the stairs, Henley figured the other shoe had dropped.

-

“Okay, thank you.” Henley sighed as she hung up the phone for the eleventh time. Jack had been gone for about twelve hours now, and no one had a clue where the boy went. Henley had been calling restaurants and hotels, anywhere Jack might have gone, but was having no luck.

After the incident, Daniel had stared at the door for a while, seeming deep in thought until Henley walked back in, shaking her head at the duo.

Merritt then stepped in. “He's a kid, Atlas,” he reminded Daniel, back turned again to him. Daniel finally looked up, expression showing the faintest signs of guilt.

“But he's also a magician, he needs to get it together,” he tried to defend himself but Henley wasn't having it.

“He's 22, Daniel,” she spat. “His birthday was last month, he lived on the streets, he didn't have a childhood, even less of one than you did. So yes, he's a kid, but so are you when you throw your tantrums like this.”

Daniel didn't speak, clenching his jaw but letting Henley have her way. “He'll be back,” he murmured, almost entirely sure.

“You better hope he will,” Henley shot back and settled down with the phonebook again, flipping to motels and setting to work.

-

Jack returned late that night, quietly entering at 2 AM, the door shutting gently behind him. Expecting angry shouts, he turned slowly to find two of his companions in various positions of the living room. Henley was sound asleep on a couch, still covered in plastic, using a phone book as a pillow. Merritt himself was sprawled out on the floor in front of the sofa, legs up on the coffee table. 

Jack shook his head, chuckling quietly, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled, armed reared back and ready to fight, but Daniel shot his hands up in surrender.

“Whoa man, take it easy,” he said and the commotion woke up Henley and Merritt. The woman's eyes landed on Jack and she stumbled to her feet, coming towards him and wrapping him in a fierce hug. 

“Oh thank God,” she whispered and Jack, though shocked, patted her back with a soft hand. Henley pulled back after a moment, clearing her throat awkwardly. 

“Uh, good to have you back,” she said and nodded to herself, before walking into her room. Merritt stepped up next.

“Good to see you, Jack,” he said quietly and nodded a head, to which Jack returned solemnly.

Once Merritt retreated, Daniel turned to Jack. The two looked at each other evenly, Jack breaking the gaze first, like always. 

“So, where'd you go?” Daniel asked and Jack shrugged.

“Around.”

Daniel nodded awkwardly. “Uh, alright.”

Silence.

“Look,” Daniel began with a sigh and Jack met his gaze. “I shouldn't have said that stuff, I get that you're trying, it just...”

Jack cut him off, lifting a hand in a silent warning to stop. “It's alright, I get it,” he replied and Daniel's brows furrowed.

“You do?” he asked, surprised.

“You don't have to apologize because Henley asked you to or because you feel like this will mess up everything or whatever.” Jack had a hard look in his eyes. “I know how to handle myself, I don't need your crap apologies.”

With that, Jack turned and retreated to his room, muttering something about being tired. Daniel looked after him, eyes narrowed, feeling strangely empty.

-

No one spoke of the incident after that. Jack was back to his normal self, albeit a bit quiet. There was no more coffee in the morning, or random hats appearing out of thin air. Instead, Jack was working hard on his tricks, locked up in his room, the only sound being that of cards flicking and shuffling.

Henley sent Daniel warning looks and Merritt stuck closer to Jack, who seemed happy with the new arrangement, showing Merritt all of his new ideas and improvements.

Daniel let it go, and before long, the Four Horsemen seemed back to normal, Jack treating Daniel just as Daniel asked, not complaining about the work he was stuck with.

Jack soon even received a bigger part in the show, moving beyond just his usual card tricks and got to interact with the crowd and work on his illusions.

The first show Jack was finally going to be able to try his new tricks took place on an impromptu stage outside of Central Park for a relatively small crowd of thirty or so. The show was going fine, Jack putting away his cards while Henley strutted through the crowd, holding out her cuffs for inspection. A group of drunk college boys had been rowdy during the show, but Merritt had carefully trained eyes on them, up until a few minutes ago, when Daniel demanded he help him with a trick. Jack was aware of them as he stuffed the cards into his bag, and then he was very aware of Henley's loud laugh, the one that came out when she was uncomfortable. He looked up at Daniel and Merritt, who were standing thirty or so feet away, talking over a pair of cards, then back to Henley, standing up slowly. 

A loud “Hey!” rang out and Jack recognized it as Henley, her tone warning. The crowd started murmuring, growing louder. Jack took off, throwing his bag over his shoulder and pushing his way through the circle.

“Hey, hey, look out!” he shouted to the crowd as he used his shoulder to shove people out of the way, eyes searching for his friend. 

“Henley!” he called and finally his gaze landed on her, trapped between two men, one with a hand on her breast, the other tugging her toward him. Henley was struggling in her handcuffs, twisting and turning, but the man had an easy two feet on her, all muscle and bulk and was holding her steady.

Jack sprung forward. “Hey, back the fuck off!” he called out and barreled toward the men, rearing a hand back and delivering a swift punch to the smaller one's jaw. He stumbled back, letting go of Henley's breast and Jack spun on his heel, lifting a leg to kick at the larger man's hip, aiming for the groin. The man released Henley, in pain, or maybe in surprise, and Jack turned to her quickly.

“Get out of here!” he shouted to her and she nodded wildly, taking off to get Daniel and Merritt he assumed. Most of the crowd began to disperse as well, running off in different directions, screaming and shouting. Before he could finish his train of thought, Jack was on the ground, grunting in pain, with a large man standing above him.

A boot came flying toward his face and Jack rolled over quickly, narrowly avoiding becoming part of the pavement. He stuck out a foot, pulling hard on the man's ankle, sending him crashing down. Deciding it was best to flee, Jack stood, ready to run, but the smaller man stunned him from behind, landing a heavy blow to his temple.

Jack went down hard, bag flying off a few feet away and he saw stars for a few moments. The drunks were jeering behind him and he this wasn't where it would end, so shaking his head quickly, he searched his pockets for a weapon, coming up empty handed. 

“Shit,” he hissed and looking up, noticed his bag open, cards spilling out. He rushed towards it on bruised elbows, snatching the stack up and turning onto his back, with the two men hurling towards him. With a grunt, he reared his arm back, sending card after card flying toward the two. They hit their target perfectly, slicing on their cheeks, hard enough to cause damage and make for a getaway. 

Jack scrambled to his feet when he was out of cards and the men were blinded by a mirage of cards, and ran, figuring it was best to flee. But right as he stood, another man was there, then suddenly he was surrounded.

He spun wildly, looking for an escape, but they were closing in and Jack knew what was coming. But before he could plot his death, a shout broke out and he looked up to see one of the men fall back, hands behind their back, revealing Daniel standing there with pairs of handcuffs clenched in one hand, smirking at Jack.

Jack chuckled in disbelief, but didn't focus too hard on him, instead turning to ward off the other men, landing swift kicks and blows until he didn't feel so trapped. He whirled to find Daniel, figuring now they really had to flee.

“Daniel!” he called and found him not far away, dueling with one man, who Jack remembered as the one with a hand on Henley's breast. But Jack's main focus was the man's hand dipping into his back pocket, clenching around a glistening knife.

“Shit!” he hissed and took off running toward the fighting duo. “Daniel!” he cried and tried everything he could to get his attention, but Daniel was focused on the fight.

Breath heavy, Jack drew near right as the man pulled out the knife, raising it. Using a heavy shoulder, he shoved Daniel back hard, sending him sprawling. 

Daniel hit the cement hard, landing with a groan and looked up to find Jack staring at him with wide eyes.

“What the hell, man?!” he cried. He slowly realized something wasn't right as he saw the offender running off, and Jack's eyes didn't move.

He stood slowly. “Jack?” he asked quietly and that's when Jack stumbled forward, a knife lodged deep into his lower back, a foot or so down from between his shoulder blades. 

Daniel caught the boy before he fell, reaching out an arm to support him. “Hey, Jack, Jack, listen to me, can you hear me?” he asked, heart pounding as he saw the blood pooling around the wound, leaking down his shirt and onto his bag. Jack didn't reply and when Daniel pulled back to look at him, the boy's eyes were struggling to stay open, and his mouth couldn't form words.

“Shit,” he whispered, struggling to lift the boy. “Merritt! Henley!” he called and not two seconds later, the two were tearing around the corner, entering the deserted plaza, Henley stopping in her tracks when she saw the sight before her. 

Merritt didn't hesitate though, he tore toward them and didn't ask questions, just hoisted Jack out of Daniel's grip. “You have to take this out,” he said to Daniel, motioning to the dagger.

Daniel looked horrified. “Should we touch it?” he asked, concerned and Merritt didn't even bother answering, just turned Jack himself and slid the knife out in a straight line, careful not to cause any more damage before dropping the weapon to the ground. The movement earned a small, pained sound from the nearly unconscious boy, who was breathing far too shallowly to be normal.

Henley turned and dashed to the street, heels pounding on the pavement. Without hesitation, she rushed past a man holding his keys, snatching them from his hand and sliding into the driver's seat of his parked car, throwing the keys into the ignition and peeling out in reverse, ignoring the man's indignant cry.

She pulled straight into the plaza, right beside the boys and put the car in park, throwing open the back doors.

“Get him in!” she commanded and Merritt slung the boy up, lifting him so he was pressed against his shoulder, sitting him in the back seat on his side. Henley slid into the opposite seat, lifting Jack's head so it was cradled in her lap as Daniel revved the engine and Merritt dove into the passenger seat.

As Daniel peeled out, Henley slid off her blazer and pressed it to Jack's back, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Jack,” she said, pushing his hair off of his forehead gently. “Hey, Jack, can you hear me?” Jack groggily looked up at her, letting out a pained sound.

“You're gonna be okay,” Merritt said from the passenger seat and turned around to see the sleight laid out in the back seat, eyes fluttering closed with Henley looking at him in concern, obviously shaken up.

“Jack?” she asked again but the boy's head lolled to the side, eyes closed. “He's out cold,” Henley relayed to the front seat, sounding panicked.

Daniel cursed and pressed on the gas harder, speeding down the streets toward the local hospital, thankfully not far away. “We're almost there,” he announced, seeing the building in the distance. Listening to Henley gently speaking to the kid bleeding out in the backseat with a knife in his shoulder, Daniel whipped into the parking lot, throwing his door open and rushing inside, leaving Jack to Merritt and Henley.

“I need a gurney!” he shouted and the receptionist looked up, jumping to her feet when Merritt brought Jack in, sprawled out in his arms bridal style, bleeding through Henley's white blazer.

The receptionist called out for a doctor and before the trio could even blink, Jack was being wheeled down the hall on a gurney, doctors shouting over top of each other and strapping IV's into his arm.

Henley, cunning as ever, convinced the receptionist that she and Daniel were Jack's siblings and Merritt was their father.

The receptionist handed her a clipboard and asked her to fill out Jack's information, promising as soon as there was any news, they would know.

Henley thanked her and plopped into the chair between Daniel and Merritt, passing the clipboard to the mentalist.

“We don't know a thing about him, so you're going to have to guess pretty well,” she told him and Merritt sighed, setting to work.

\- - - 

“Jack Wilder,” a doctor called out in the lobby. Daniel opened his eyes slowly, sitting up. He looked next to him and saw Henley curled up in the chair, her head on his shoulder. Merritt was knocked out in his chair, an empty clipboard sitting in his lap, paperwork gone. Daniel's eyes studied the blurry clock, seeing it was three in the morning.

“Jack Wilder,” the doctor called again and the words finally registered in Daniel's mind. 

“That's us!” he called and shot up, shaking Henley and Merritt awake quickly. 

The doctor beckoned them closer and Henley slid her hand into Daniel and Merritt's heart pounding as they awaited the news. 

“Jack suffered a deep stab wound, penetrating a few inches down from his scapula.” The Horsemen stared at him until he continued.

“The knife missed his vital organs just barely, specifically his kidneys. He lost a lot of blood and was in surgery for about six hours, but he is expected to make a full recovery.” Merritt let out a huge sigh of relief, rubbing Henley's back comfortingly as she turned around, muttering quiet thanks.

Daniel kept his composure, nodding and listening as the doctor explained what occurred in the surgery. “You should be able to see him now, he's going to be drowsy, maybe even unconscious, and we'll have to keep him awhile, but you're welcome to visit, just keep it quiet.” 

The trio thanked the doctor profusely and with Daniel leading, they followed the doctor's directions to room 284. 

Daniel figured Jack would look rough, the kid had just been stabbed and had major surgery, but he didn't expect him to look so... Small. Jack was lying in a sterile hospital bed, the white sheets washing out his complexion, making him appear ghastly white. His shirt was gone and the sheets were pulled up to his chest, a hand with IV's lying over his own heart. A constant beeping from a heart rate monitor was the only sound in the room as the trio took in the appearance of their friend.

Merritt finally broke the silence. “Kid?” he asked gently, but Jack's eyes didn't flutter. The heart rate monitor kept its steady beat and Henley sighed.

Slowly, the three magicians settled in around the sleight's bed. Henley and Merritt sat in the two plastic chairs provided, while Daniel settled in by the window, knees pulled up to fit in the small frame. With Jack's eyes firmly closed and nothing to say, the three settled into a fitful sleep.

\- - -  
Daniel woke up not two hours later, glancing hopefully at Jack's bed, but seeing nothing had changed. Henley and Merritt were still passed out, and Daniel quietly stood.

He crept out of the room and down the corridor, reading the posted hospital signs carefully, until he found himself in the cafeteria. Fishing out his wallet, he purchased four coffees out of habit. The groggy on shift staff moved slowly, handing him his stale, overpriced coffee without a word.

“Thanks,” he mumbled sarcastically and set back on his journey to Jack's room. As he walked down the silent halls, he digested what truly happened last night, nearly dropping his coffee as it registered. 

Jack had saved their asses. He fought for Henley, while Daniel had his own back turned to her. He had let his guard down, and Jack had picked up the slack, saving Henley from yet another man she couldn't trust.

Then Jack had saved his own life. Daniel had gotten too wrapped up, he'd looked too closely in the fight and Jack had saved him. Instead of running to save himself, Jack dove in front of him. Jack risked his life for the guy who had called him a pathetic housewife only a week and a half ago. 

Daniel froze in his tracks as his words from last week echoed in his mind. “Put the team first... Help us when we need it... You're going to be stuck as the kid forever.” Jack had put the team first. Jack had helped them when they needed it, gone far above that, really. Jack had put his life on the line, the true mark of a man.

“Shit,” Daniel cursed himself and took off back toward the room, busting in to see Henley and Merritt leaning over Jack's bed, laughing quietly. Jack's eyes were open, a small grin on his face, lopsided and small due to the drugs. All eyes turned to Daniel as he slowly crept in, extending the coffee in a silent offering. Henley took a grateful chug and Merritt sat his on the table next to him, giving Daniel a nod. 

“Uh, I got you one. Out of habit... I don't know if you're allowed to have it but um... Two sugars, yeah.” Daniel flushed at his own rambling, feeling totally uncomfortable with this new revelation. Jack just looked up at him slowly, the words obviously not registering and Daniel sat the cup down on his bedside table.

He turned to Merritt and Henley. “Could you guys...” he trailed off and Merritt nodded in understanding. 

“Come on Henley, I'll go woo you with my witty hospital banner. Maybe we could the kid one of those giant tacky teddy bears from the gift shop.” Henley stood slowly, hand tight on her coffee cup, casting Daniel a warning glance, to which he nodded. 

Seemingly satisfied, Henley went off with Merritt, her laughter ringing out moments later when Merritt muttered something unintelligible. 

Daniel eased into Henley's vacant seat and put his hand son the corner of Jack's bed. The boy was watching him, eyes moving slowly, but still attentive. 

“I...” Daniel began and Jack coughed suddenly. Eyes wide, Daniel leaned forward. “Are you okay?” he asked, panicked and reached for dixie cup of water lying on the table, handing it to Jack, helping him take a small sip.

Jack's spluttering slowly ended and Daniel sat back again. “Okay, wow, holy shit, that was scary,” he admitted and Jack laughed weakly.

“Sorry,” he slurred, giving him a small, sleepy smile.

“Look,” Daniel began, reminded suddenly of the first speech he gave Jack with that word. “I owe you an apology, and just... Let me finish.” Jack looked skeptical, but said nothing.

“I should've never said those things about you being a housewife or saying you were the rookie or whatever. That was my ego talking and I hate admitting this, but you deserve to hear it.”

“You saved our asses last night. Henley was in trouble and I didn't even notice, but you saved her and took on guys twice your size by yourself. You put her first and got her out. I couldn't ask for anything more than that.” Jack shrugged sheepishly, hissing at the pain that ran down his body.

Daniel blinked but Jack gave a slight nod, encouraging him to continue.

“Then you saved my ass. You could've left me, I didn't even see the knife. Most people would've run, anyone I have ever worked with in the past, grown men, would've run and you just came barreling in and got stabbed.” Daniel's voice was picking up speed, quickly turning to rambles about how he would've run and the man could've killed him and...

Jack reached out a shaky hand, laying it on top of Daniel's. “S-shut up,” he said weakly and Daniel scoffed in disbelief, before putting his head down, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“God damn kid, last week you were scared of my shadow and now you're laying in a hospital bed with a hole in your back telling me to shut up?” he asked, looking back up at the boy, suddenly sober.

“You're laying in a hospital bed with a hole in your back because you put the team first. You helped us. You went above anything you needed to do. I was wrong, Jack,” he said and for once, didn't mind admitting it.

“You're twice the man I'll probably ever be and I just... You need to know you're part of this team. No more of this rookie shit or carrying our bags. You're not just a kid, okay? Do you understand?” Daniel asked, pleading for Jack to understand.

When he looked up, Jack's eyes were fluttering closed again.

“Jack?” he prompted, looking closer.

“I understand,” the boy whispered, a small grin on his lips again and Daniel sat back, satisfied. 

“Hey,” Jack said quietly from his bed and Daniel looked up. “Thanks Danny,” he continued, knowing the nickname drove him mad.

He was smirking at Daniel, no other word for it, and the elder shook his head, pushing the younger's hand off of his own.

“Get some rest, you little shit.” he commanded and Jack had already obeyed, eyes shut again and the heart rate monitor beeping slower.

A few minutes passed and once Daniel was sure Jack was asleep, he whispered a quiet “Thanks k... Man.” and stood to go find his fellow horsemen, finally able to tell them he had figured it out.


End file.
